Cerita Kampus
by Asam Keju
Summary: Ketika Monyong, Madesu, dan Nanas dipertemukan. Dosen, Doi, dan Kakak Tingkat. Berputar pada satu siklus.


" _Percayalah bahwa kehidupan perkuliahan tak semenyenangkan yang kalian bayangkan."_

– Nijimura Shuuzou, Miyaji Kiyoshi, Mayuzumi Chihiro. 23 tahun. _Setelah menghadapi masa perkuliahan selama_ "Syukurnya" _hanya 4 tahun_.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Kouhai!NijimuraMiyajiMayuzumi_

 _Senpai!ReoHyuugaKiyoshiIzukiMoriyamaAkashiNash_

* * *

 **Verifikasi**

Nijimura berjalan sumringah. Hari ini dia sudah siap berangkat begitu pagi dari kos kakak sepupunya yang juga mengenyam bangku perguruan tinggi yang sama dengannya. Hari itu saatnya para mahasiswa baru fakultasnya untuk verifikasi data yang sudah diisi secara online sebelumnya dan melakukan tes kesehatan.

Dari jam 4 pagi Nijimura sudah ribut sendiri yang tak ayal membuat kakak sepupunya ingin melemparnya dari lantai 2 kamar kos – _meski akhirnya diurungkan karena kalau hanya lantai dua efeknya hanya patah tulang saja._ Nijimura bahkan sampai mandi dua kali serta menyemprot – _menumpahkan_ – parfum hasil mencomot milik kakak sepupunya ke tubuh atletis mantan pemain basket jaman SMP dulu. Bahkan kakak sepupu Nijimura sampai mengelus dada karena ke- _alay_ -an adik sepupunya itu. Untung saja dia membatalkan niat untuk menelpon ibu yang bersangkutan.

Setelah memastikan dirinya _tamvan_ bin _sekseh_ , Nijimura menyempatkan diri pamitan dengan kakak sepupunya yang hanya bisa berdoa agar Nijimura tidak di depak terlebih dahulu oleh resimen mahasiswa yang mengatur ketertiban kegiatan verifikasi hari itu.

* * *

 **Ospek**

Orientasi Kampus adalah hal pertama dan terakhir yang ingin dijalani oleh mahasiswa baru. Ditengah rasa _homesick_ yang menyerang, mereka masih harus lembur dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh para kakak tingkat setiap harinya tanpa jeda selama dua minggu.

Mayuzumi Chihiro dengan wajah datar tapi penuh dengan aura kedongkolannya itu kadang mengutuk kakak tingkatnya setiap malam ketika tangannya menulis tugas. Nama dosen lah, denah ruangan lah, nama kakak tingkat lah _(yang terakhir ini Mayuzumi yakin kalau mereka ingin eksis di mata adik tingkat)_ , sampai organisasi dan komunitas yang ada di kampus.

Ketika ospek kampus selesai, ospek fakultas dan ospek jurusan masih menunggu. Jangka waktunya lebih lama. Dan yang Mayuzumi paling malas adalah ketika dia harus menghafalkan lagi nama kakak tingkatnya dan lagu-lagu _– yang katanya wajib –_ serta yel-yel dan _jargon_ baru yang banyaknya _naudzubillah_.

Ketika malam menjelang, Mayuzumi berdoa pada Tuhan.

 _Chihiro lelah Ya Tuhan. Chihiro pengen nge_ grepe-grepeLight Novel _tertjintah._ – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mahasiswa Baru.

* * *

 **Kakak Tingkat**

Miyaji Kiyoshi kali itu mengisi siangnya dengan mengemut sebuah lubang kecil yang kini sudah berkerut-kerut karena dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan cairan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lega ketika nafsunya sudah tersalurkan semuanya. Miyaji menghela nafas bahagia. Terkadang _mood_ seseorang bisa berubah hanya karena secangkir es teh yang mengalir lewat sedotan putih.

Bisa dihitung bahwa Miyaji baru saja menyelesaikan ospek fakultasnya setelah menjalankan ospek universitasnya, dan kini pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu masih melaksanakan hari kedua ospek jurusannya yang durasinya lebih lama dibanding kedua ospek sebelumnya.

Sungguh kalau boleh jujur Miyaji ingin melambaikan tangannya pada kamera dan mengibarkan bendera pelangi – _uhuk_ – maksudnya bendera putih sebagai tanda menyerah. Sayanganya CCTV di kampusnya hanya dipasang di beberapa tempat saja. Dan sebagai pelampiasannya adalah secangkir es teh dengan harga di bawah dua ribu rupiah.

Miyaji kadang berkutat sendiri dengan batinnya mengenai ospek yang harus dijalaninya. Dibilang berat pun masih lebih berat latihan basket yang biasa dia lakukan di Sekolah Menengah Atas dan Sekolah Menengah Bawah dulu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan berat, hanya membosankan. Bagaimana tidak ? Dia harus duduk dan mendengarkan perkenalan dari dosen yang bahkan mereka hanya mengenalkan diri sesaat – _dan mana mungkin dia bisa langsung hafal nama mereka –_ kemudian mengenai komunitas-komunitas dan organisasi, belum lagi perkenalan para kakak tingkatnya. Dari sejenis _uke_ melambai – _kalau Miyaji tak salah ingat, namanya Reo M, entah itu Reo Menstruasi atau Reo Manstur- err…lupakan –_ lalu ada juga _tsundere_ galak-galak minta ditenangkan _seme_ nya, ataupun lain-lainnya.

Miyaji mendesah melepas penatnya. Rasanya dia yang salah universitas atau kakak kelasnya yang salah universitas ?

* * *

 **Kos**

Mereka bertiga berpandangan. Yang rambut hitam dengan netra sekelam batu _onyx_ melotot sampai pupilnya tampak mengecil. Yang bersurai _brunette_ menunjuk-nunjuk tidak jelas pada dua orang di depannya. Terakhir, yang _untaian benangnya_ uban – silver, hanya diam dan melanjutkan membaca baris per baris kata yang tersusun pada light novelnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Sampai Mayuzumi yang jengah dengan tingkah kekanakan mereka akhirnya menutup bukunya. Posisinya adalah mayuzumi di utara, Miyaji di barat, dan Nijimura di timur. Tangan Mayuzumi kemudian naik seperti memotong sesuatu dari bawah,

– dan akhirnya

"AAAARRRGGGHHH !"

 _BRAK !_

"Berisik, Dek !" Bentakan kakak tingkat yang satu kos membuat dua pemuda yang tadi berteriak kicep seketika.

* * *

 **Doi Kampus**

Perkuliahan yang sebenarnya sudah dimulai sekitar satu bulan meski setiap sabtu minggu masih diisi dengan ospek jruusan yang menyita waktu untuk mengerjakan laporan dengan _deadline_ hari pertama dalam satu minggu. Belum lagi acara seminar-seminar yang tiba-tiba diadakan sewaktu-waktu.

Seiring detik berjalan, rasa naksir tumbuh perlahan dalam hati tiga sohib yang _benci-benci-cinta_ mengakui hubungan _pertemanan_ mereka.

Seperti Miyaji yang lebih suka dengan kakak tingkat manis yang satu jurusan dengannya yang terkenal dengan lelucon kelewat garingnya – sampai sebuah pertanyaan bertengger di benak para mahasiswa baru yang mengikuti ospek jurusan mengenai kenapa kakak tingkat dengan wajah khas oriental itu selalu dijadikan sie acara.

Meski begitu kedua sohibnya masih meragukan mengenai rasa suka Miyaji pada _Kitakore-senpai_ itu karena fokus pemuda _brunette_ itu lebih sering tertuju pada kakak tingkat dengan rambut klimis yang terus menempel pada kakak tingkat " _penghibur"_ itu.

Mayuzumi sendiri menyukai sosok kalem-kalm berwibawa seperti presiden mahasiswa di uniersitasnya. Namanya Akashi Seijuuro. Kedua sohibnya menyebut Akashi sebagai BBU atau _Boncel Boncel Unyu_. Akashi memang menjadi primadona di kampus mereka. Unyu, tajir, otak encer takkan disia-siakan begitu saja oleh sebagian besar penghuni kampus baik yang lurus maupun yang belok. Mayuzumi pun sama. Dia bahkan dengan polosnya bertanya pada Miyaji dan Nijimura kepada jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Akashi mengisi sebuah seminar yang diikutinya dan disana Akashi berkata, _"Melihat wajah kalian membuat saya ingin menafkahi kalian semua._ " Seketika para pemudi memekik girang dan para pemuda ber- _kyuun_ ria di dalam hati takut ketahuan belok – seperti Mayuzumi yang membatin, _"Aku rela dinafkahin baang."_

Beda Miyaji. Beda Mayuzumi. Beda juga Nijimura.

Yang satu masih bimbang antara kakak tingkat manis atau kakak tingkat tukang modus.

Yang satu positif belok dengan presiden mahasiswa kampus mereka.

Yang satu mendapat yang serampangan.

 _Karena yang baik sudah diembat mereka._ – alibi Nijimura.

Pertemuan awal Nijimura dengan si doi tak seperti cerita _shujou_ manga yang kedua temannya alami. Rasa cinta pertama di kampus yang dirasakan pemuda pemegang sabuk hitam karate itu adalah ketika dia ijin ke toilet saat pengenalan UKM kampus sekaligus modus untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dari sengatan matahari karena ospek universitas kali itu mengambil tempat di lapangan olahraga. Nyatanya saat keluar dari bilik yang dia gunakan, kakak tingkat yang menjabat sebagai wakil presiden mahasiswa itu mendekatinya. Nijimura _doki-doki_ takut modusnya ketahuan – _meski dia juga kebelet_ – tapi tetap saja pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu ngeri dibuatnya. Terlebih ketika kakak tingkatnya yang berambut pirang itu memojokkannya ke dinding dan meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat di sebelah kanan leher Nijimura. Kakak tingkat dengan wajah kebulean _tamvan_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nijimura, _tepatnya pada telinga kiri Nijimura._ Jantung Nijimura berdetak seperti ia tengah melakukan sprint dari Anyer ke Panarukan. Darahnya naik ke wajahnya seolah ada daya kapilaritas dari kepalanya.

Dan,

" _Dek, resleting kamu masih kebuka tuh."_

Kakak tingkat dengan _name tag_ Nash Gold Jr. itu kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan seringai puas di bibirnya.

* * *

 **Dosen**

Mahasiswa baru itu masih polos. Masih berpikir bahwa presensi kehadiran dan materi dari dosen tercinta begitu penting demi kelangsungan kehidupan mereka di kampus. _Mind set_ mereka masih terisi dengan IPK tinggi dan lulus dengan jangka waktu 3,5 tahun.

Tapi secinta-cintanya mereka dengan dosen masing-masing, terkadang rasa benci sampai ingin menyantet sang dosen tercinta pun muncul ketika tugas yang diberikan telah dititahkan.

Seminggu. 5 buah laporan. 6 Pretest. 4 Presentasi. Belum lagi jika sebuah senyuman diberikan di awal pertemuan, _"Hari ini kita kuis ya."_

 _Buang Hayati di Rawa-rawa baaang !_

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Tuhan tidak akan menguji manusia diluar batas kemampuannya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tapi Dosen bukan Tuhan.**_

* * *

– _Percayalah bahwa Nanas, Monyong, dan Madesu bisa disatukan. –_

* * *

 _A/N : Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan curahan hati /eaa /hush authornya yang menggila di kota orang. Harap dimaklumi kesetressannya. Chara dan suasana bisa berganti-ganti dari chapter satu ke chapter lainnya. Salam Asam Keju /lambai-lambai~~~_


End file.
